Common to many business functions implemented on web pages carried out over the internet is the request/response paradigm, whereby a user may make a request (e.g., request to purchase something), and then receive a response (e.g., a confirmation that the user has made a purchase). This request/response paradigm fails to capture the real-time experience of making a purchase or donation. Moreover, this request/response paradigm uses large amounts of bandwidth and computing resources since, in the case of web pages used to transact business, a new web page must be generated every time an additional step in the business transaction takes place.